Weapons (Fable III)
This is a list of Legendary Weapons in Fable III. The Hero weapons are not included in the weapon count. Melee Swords *[[Avo's Lamentation|''Avo's Lamentation]] - A sister to the legendary Avo's Tear, this weapon was forged at the same time, but was lost for centuries. *[[The Casanova|The Casanova]] - This weapon was developed by Reaver Industries to help some of the less outgoing members of the royal guards find love. *The Channeler'' - Hand crafted by Garth and binded with his Will, acquired by pre-order bonus from JB's in Australia. *''The Inquisitor'' - Reaver used the Inquisitor to spread his influence throughout Bloodstone. Any who stood in his way were ruthlessly dealt with. Gamestop preorder bonus. *''The Merchant's Bodyguard'' - Created by the ancient order of Darkwood Traders, the Merchant's Bodyguard was used to protect the caravan while generating more income. *''The Love Sword'' - Created by Lawrence the Licentious (also known as Lusty Larry), who was famous for his many, many conquests, and who left behind a legacy of many, many illegitimate children. *''Mr. Stabby'' - For a short period, Mr. Stabby was the most popular weapon for personal defence in Albion. Its popularity waned with time, as most of its owners were ultimately stabbed. *''The Shardborne Sword'' - received when buying Fable: The Balverine Order. *''Thunderblade'' - The great old Hero Thunder is said to have been able to rend the sky with this. The rumour was started by Thunder himself, and was widely discredited by his sister, Whisper. *''Wolfsbane'' - It is said that this sword was forged by wolves during the great Lupine Wars over a thousand years ago. Part of the Limited Edition DLC. Hammers *''The Absolver'' - After Lucien was defeated, Hammer took this weapon and wreaked vengeance on evil in the name of her father. Acquired as a pre-order bonus from GAME and Gamestation UK, and Walmart.com. *''Aurora's Shield'' - Wielded by the long-dead champion Saler the Righteous and his soldiers, this model of hammer has crushed untold legions of Aurora's enemies. *''The Bloodstone Bludgeon'' - Wielded by an unknown but mighty pirate in the great Bloodstone uprising, this hammer has seen things no hammer should see, and done things no hammer should do. Part of the Free Weapons Pack DLC. *''The Champion'' - Found in the ruins of the old Hero Guild, this weapon has an engraving indicating it was wielded by the Guild's greatest champion. Amazon.com preorder bonus. *[[Dragonbone Hammer|''Dragonbone Hammer]] - Made from the vertebra of an ancient dragon, this hammer is shrouded in mystery. The principal mystery is: what sort of person goes around making hammers out of dragon bones? *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King'' - Many have looked askance at the fragile, unassuming aspect of this hammer, shortly before it bashed their head into very small pieces. *''Jack's Hammer'' - '''Imbued with pure evil, this hammer was used by the infamous Jack of Blades to activate magical focal sites hundreds of years old. *[[Lunarium Pounder|Lunarium Pounder]] - The blacksmith Caramax Incunabulus created this line of powerful hammers to work with the rare substance lunarium, until then thought to be completely immalleable. *[[Mallett's Mallet|Mallett's Mallet]] - Made by master blacksmith Timothy Mallett, this weapon is especially good at inflicting head trauma on smaller humanoids. *Scythe's Warhammer' - It is foretold that one day Scythe will return to Albion. When he does, he might want his hammer back. Just a heads-up. *Trollblight'' - A set of weapons commissioned by Logan to exterminate every last troll from Albion. As anyone traveling through the kingdom can testify, the campaign was entirely successful. Ranged Rifles *''Defender of the Faith'' - Rifles like this were once carried by Karl the Misguided and his followers, Temple of Light monks who were not entirely clear on the meaning of the word 'pacifist'. *''Facemelter'' - This weapon's name is a bit misleading, as it can actually melt more or less any part of an opponent's body. *''Gusket's Musket'' - This gun was used by Barry Gusket, a notorious yet elusive assassin. Gusket would remove a bone from each of his victims and attach it to his weapon. He was funny like that. Part of the Free Weapons Pack DLC. *[[Ol' Malice|''Ol' Malice]] - Some say this weapon emanates evil. Others prefer the term 'exudes'. *Scattershot'' - Crafted to spray bullets in all directions, the Scattershot, if properly used and maintained, can be adapted into an impressive blunderbuss. *''Simmons's Shotgun'' - Lieutenant Simmons carried this shotgun with him at all times, and it saved his life on many occasions. Didn't stop him being torn to shreds by hollow men though. *[[Swift Irregular|''Swift Irregular]] - After tyring out dozens of guns, Major Swift insisted all his soldiers were issued with one of these rifles. Pistols *The Barnumificator'' - Barnum, one of Albion's great entrepreneurs, bought the rights to this weapon hoping to make a fortune. Sadly, he died before he could witness its success. *''The Bonesmasher'' - The latest technology has gone into creating this pistol, especially designed to shatter hollow men into very small pieces. *[[Desert Fury|''Desert Fury]] - According to legend, the sand furies used pistols like this to kill every last male of the fury tribe. Their procreation habits remain a mystery to this day. *The Ice Maiden'' - The infamous assassin Scarlet Frost used the Ice Maiden to liquidate any men who stood in her way, and a few who were not in her way but had made inappropriate remarks. *''Mirian's Mutilator'' - Used by Lady Mirian and all of her followers and admirers, this pistol model was used on anyone who didn't agree she was the fairest in the land. *[[Reaver Industries Perforator|''Reaver Industries Perforator]] - A pistol manufactured by Reaver Industries, combining reliability, accuracy, and a marked tendency to kill anyone shot with it. *Tee Killer Shooter'' - Tee Killer was actually a very nice man when sober. As soon as he got drunk though, he was a fearsome assassin. Nobody really knows why he'd lick salt with every shot. Unknown/please revise *[[The Hero's Companion|''The Hero's Companion]] - This weapon is aptly named as it performs better for those Heroes who have a number of companions of their own. *[[Slimquick|Slimquick]] - The Slimquick line of weapons has achieved notoriety for the counterintuitive way it allows users to lose weight by putting it on. *[[The Splade |The Splade'' ]]- This ingenious multipurpose killing tool is equally capable at digging treasure from the ground, or the heart out of a man. Image:W fable3.gif|The Absolver (Hammer) Image:Thunderblade.png|Thunderblade (Sword) Image:TheChanneler.png|The Channeler (Sword) Facts about Fable III Weapons *Weapons have "100,000" different variations (as stated by P. Molyneux here) as they morph with you. *You are able to rename your weapons to your preference. *The Sanctuary will be able to house an unlimited number of weapons. Even though only 4 are shown, you are able to change the sets shown by pulling LT or RT. *There are fifty (50) legendary weapons in Fable III, and you will receive an achievement if you manage to collect all of them. However, they are not all present within one game world, which means you will have to trade to achieve this. Category:Fable III Category:Weapons Category:Fable III Weapons